My new red rose cultivar is the result of my breeding efforts carried on at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing a more distinctive and classical bud and open flower with improved stem length, productivity, resistance, and vase life as a commercial cut flower. This seedling resulted from my crossing "Love Affair", U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,287, and an unnamed and unpatented seedling which possessed excellence of stem, foliage, flower and disease resistance that was desired to be captured in the new plant. This was successfully accomplished in the new seedling, as well as an improved color compared to that of the seed parent. This crossing was done in the Spring of 1976 and the first flowers appeared in the Fall of 1977. The beauty of this flower and the excellent characteristics of the plant led to my propagating the new plant for observation and test and this was done by budding at Richmond, Ind. Subsequent propagation by budding through successive generations has shown that the desired and novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.